


Alice's Gift

by EllaB



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaB/pseuds/EllaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like Aunt Alice scorned, as Emmett soon learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This blurb was originally written for the Fandom Haiti Compilation. I want to thank everyone who donated at that time, and remind people that you can continue to make a difference by donating your time. Or, you can starve a vampire and donate blood! Every individual who donates can help three people in need of this vital resource.

"Emmett!" Alice's piercing cry filled my hiding spot and I startled. _Shit_. I had been caught red-handed…literally.

"Jus a moma," I garbled out, my mouth full of fur. I looked around frantically for a place to hide my mid-afternoon snack as Alice pounded on the door, demanding to be let in.

"I know what you're doing in there, Emmett…I can smell it!"

I swallowed the last sweet gulp and wiped my chin with my sleeve. It was time to face the music…or in this case, the very angry aunt on the other side of the door. Affixing my most apologetic expression on my face, I slowly unlocked the door.

It flew open with a bang, and there stood my tiny sister, looking much larger and more ferocious in her rage than I had ever seen her before. Her eyes slid from my wide, buttery eyes full of false repentance to the mangle of fuzz in my hands. She snatched the puppy from my grasp angrily.

"This…" she began, hissing through her teeth, shaking the drained animal in my face, "is ridiculous, Emmett. Renesmee's birthday was only three days ago, and this was the fifth puppy you've eaten. It's getting harder to find ones that look exactly the same."

"Why did you have to give her a dog, anyway?" I asked. "Didn't you think about how hard it would be to have a snack running around here? Hello…we're veggie vampires! I don't see humans dragging Cheetos around on leashes."

She gave me a dark look. "Do you want to hurt your niece's feelings?"

I smirked as I walked away from her, thinking about the morning after her birthday when I had happened upon Renesmee "playing" with the present from her enthusiastic aunt. As long as Alice kept us both in constant supply of convenient snacks, I would continue to take all the blame.


End file.
